Harry Potter et le mystère Maraudeur
by petites sorcires
Summary: Vous devez d'abord lire la prewieu si vous souhaitez comprendre la suite en espèrant que ça vous plaira :)
1. Default Chapter

Salut moi c'est petites sorcières j'ai décidé d'augmenter le mouvement en fait je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fanfic Harry Potter et sa sixième année2 seulement ...enfin j'en suis pas encore aux maraudeurs et ils viendront pas maintenant ...Vous vous demandez pourquoi je blablate et bien c'est simple ) Je vais écrire cette fanfic et je sais au début vous aurez un peu de mal à suivre mais je vais mettre autant de flash back que possible . Et aussi une petite intro aux perso . Bref cette histoire et la suite (enfin plein de chapitre après ) de celle que je suis en train d'écrire . HO Je sais je suis compliqué mais bon  
  
Spoilers : Tome 1, Tome 2, Tome 3, Tome 4 et Tome 5  
  
Disclamers : Vous en avez marre je sais mais bon c'est la vie il le faut aucun des persos de Rowling n'est à moi les autres ce que vous connaissait pas sont à moi (et rien qu'à moi mais je gagne pas d'argent c'est du gratuit ce que je fais  
  
Un p'tit résumé quand même ( Harry et Neville découvrent qu'ils sont les élus (pas original je sais) du monde magique . Au cours des générations leurs ancêtres furent des vampires, des hobbits , des elfes (pas de maison de vrai de vrai) , des démons aussi enfin plein de créatures...Maintenant Harry et Neville sont les seuls à pouvoirs de tous leurs ancêtres se transformer en ces créatures .On découvre que Luna est une Elfe /vampire , et ils font la connaissance durant es vacances d'été de deux nouveau perso Echo et Malice qui sont un peu dans le même cas que nos deux amis. Mais ils sont aussi humains ( La prophétie de Trelawney incomplète . La pythie la refait complète un changement pour que celle de Trelawney soit réel il aurait fallu que la cicatrice soit en forme de cercle . La prophétie de la pythie (un créature magique) n est pourtant pas meilleure (enfin vous verrez moi ce que j'en dis () . Pour son apprentissage Harry , Neville , Luna , et Les deux Filles Echo et Malice remontent le temps de 6 ans (soit ils ont 11 ans et 10 pour ces deux dernières ) et vont suivre leurs cours sous leur vrai prénom Harry Potter , Luna Lovegood , Echo Namiana et Malice Opalineka et Neville Londubat . Seulement c'est en France qu'il vont le faire et dans une école moldus. Très vite nos amis grâce aux petits français parisien apprendront la langue et sans accent (c'est qu'on est gentil nous les french ( ) et les apprioris de nos amis disparaîtrons et découvriront vraiment ces habitants qui ne sont pas si affreux qu'on peux le dire .Il connaîtront par ailleurs plusieurs bon copain Nicolas, Lucie , Aude, Laurent , Michael , Emmanuel , Hélène ,Alice , Antony , Hazuki , Nathanael , Sally , Marie -Caroline et Ali et Anis . Ils seront super copain avec eux et passeront des vacances ensembles , à la mer, au chalet de montagne d'Anis , découvrir des séries comme Buffy charmed, Smallville , Dark angel ,la star Ac' ,les chanteurs , le métal etc... Certes ils apprendront que plusieurs points caractérise les français : La vitesse (il sont super plus pressé qu'en Angleterre où les gens prennent leur temps) , le stress de Paris, Les monticules de devoir , Les gros mots que nous employons rapidement (genre : merde , salaud putain ...). Enfin à la fin de leur sixième année ils vont revenir d'un an dans le passé au moment où ils sont partis . Il connaissent plein de langues du fait de leurs ancêtres mais seuls Harry sait parler aux démons et au fourchelang (devinez grâce à qui ) Il savent parler elfique, langue commune , le haut elfes, le Hobbitlyan enfin ...plein quoi et dans les langues humaines un peu de latin (comment qu'y font moi je peux pas) , du russe, de l'allemand, du japonais plus les quelques mots que leurs copains de différentes régions et pays leur ont appris ...  
  
. ........  
  
Lors d'un combat contre Voldemort ce dernier lance un sort inconnu et Luna , Harry , Malice , Echo et Neville tombe dans un gouffre .  
  
Bon bah voilà où on en est vous aurez des flash back vous expliquant plein de truc comme ça ainsi que le combat . Dites moi si ça vous plait ou pas en mettant une review 


	2. C'est une blague !

C'est une blague !  
  
(une jeune fille se tourne vers les lecteurs ) . Ho excusez moi je rangeais quelques papier bon alors tout d'abord voici le premier chap. il m'a mis du temps surtout pour la raison pour laquelle Nos amis sont là ...je ne voulais pas de potions raté ou autre mais bon je suppose que vous allez avoir besoin d'indication . (elle appuie sa main sur sa joue ) .Je n'es pas le temps de tout récrire alors je vous ais coupé des moment de mon autre histoire .sinon * signifie qu'il parle français  
  
Echo (prononcé éco): meilleur amie de Malice , Luna et de nos autres amis . Elle est d'un naturel plutôt enjoué comme Malice et Luna (comme tous les elfes en fait ).Mais elle saura par juste des mots vous faire déprimer au point que vous haïssiez la vie et rentriez dans un profond désespoir mais elle ne l'utilise jamais . Et adore s'amuser bien que les évènements qui lui tombe dessus ne lui permette pas souvent . Elle apprécie certains serpentard et démontrera avec la coopération de Malice que Serpentard ne rime pas forcément avec mangemort et pour cela ira chez les Serpentard . Physiquement ...et bien un elles peut changer d'apparences en volontés(un peu comme un metamorphmagus comme Tonks quoi) mais elle choisira souvent celle là elle avait de long cheveux blond /argentés qui lui arrivé au mis-dos et tout comme les cheveux de l'autre jeune fille changeait au grès de couleur et flottait derrière elle s'en pourtant s'ébouriffait comme si le vent n'avait aucun effet sur eux ! Elle portait elle aussi une longue robe comme l'autre jeune fille et ressemblant un peu à celle de Luna mis à part qu'elle changeait de couleur à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille . Mais la chose la plus captivante chez elle était aussi ses yeux violets clair et violet foncés , en fait on ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminé , il lui donnait un air assez magique, mystique ,à l'air espiègle violet comme les fleurs de Lanilwe méfiante et farouche qui vous piquaient quand vous les preniez et qui vous attaquez durement si vous vous approchez de trop prêt et menacez de les cueillir et pourtant ils exprimait aussi tout son contraire à la fois comme pour l'autre jeune fille on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir . Elle était ,elle aussi grande de taille .(l'autre jeune fille ...c'est Malice)  
  
Malice :meilleure amie de Echo , Luna et de nos autres amis . Elle adore plaisanter et à les même pouvoirs (comme tous les elfes) que Luna et Echo et Harry , Neville. Elle aidera Echo à prouver que les serpentard ne sont pas tous corrompus . Elle choisira pour apparence elfique celle là : Dans la pénombre se tenait une autre personne qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué, elle avait des longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus qui volait derrière elle et qui lui donnait un air assez mystique et Il changeait parfois de couleur. Elle portait aussi une longue robe qui changeais de couleur et semblait comme celle de Luna tissée avec grand art mais la chose la plus impressionnante était de loin ses yeux ! Ils vous captivait vous ensorcelait , vous vous perdiez dedans ...des yeux rouges , rouge comme le feu indomptable et malicieux mais réchauffant et posée , ils était en fait totalement contradictoire ,on ne pouvait savoir .  
  
Luna : quoi dire de plus ? Vous savez déjà plein de choses et vous révélez la suite serait révélez la suite de l'histoire ( contentez vous de ceci : La jeune fille ,elle qui était si petite , avait grandi et avait maintenant la taille d'Harry elfe(ndla elle est pas si petite mais est considérée comme tel...) . Elle avait une taille plus minces et des formes plus marquées , Ses Cheveux beaucoup plus long était blond comme des fils d'or et (Harry avait l'impression qu'un seul cheveu semblait une chose précieuse plus qu'un trésor) avec une couronne de feuille bleus océans. Ses yeux ouvert en la même perpétuel expression d'étonnement semblait plus malicieux et plus argentés , une lueur pétillait à l'intérieur . Ses cils aussi était plus long , sa bouche mieux dessinée et son nez était plus aquilin ,et comme toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant Luna avait des oreilles pointues et mais plus fines que les autres. Elle Arborait un collier de feuilles mortes et une longue robe qui traînait à terre , en soie bleu d'Orient . Elle laissait dévoiler ses épaules gracieuse de porcelaine son col était brodés d'or et des mots était brodés tout le long du col et descendait des épaules jusqu'à terre sur les cotés  
  
Harry : Ha la la que dire de plus ? Rien vous saurez dans l'histoire et dans la prewieu (j'en vois qui l'on pas lu « soupir »allez je sais c'est pas drôle mais sinon vous êtes complètement perdu ) Il remarqua alors qu'il était habillé différemment , il portait des chaussures (ndla :un peu comme celle de Légolas )marron , un pantalon rouge , avec son haut rouge et un animal brodés dessus ...Il remarqua alors un miroir , il se leva et alla se contempler appréhendant. Il ne se reconnut pas tout de suite et poussa un cri de surprise . L'image qu'il avait devant lui n'était sûrement pas celle de Harry , ça ne pouvait pas être lui !Il avait des cheveux plus long attaché en queue de cheval , ils était toujours rebelles mais étrangement coiffé à la fois on aurait dit qu'ils était tout aussi rebelles mais moins qu'avant .Ses yeux vert avait la même expression celle d'une personne qui en avait trop vu , la même expression qu'il avait eu depuis la mort de Cédric et qui s'était accentué à la mort de son cher parrain. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait de superbes lunettes rectangulaire avec une monture où était gravé des sorte de branches d'arbres avec des feuilles mais en les enlevant pour les essuyés se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin à se grande surprise mais il les remit quand même . Ses vêtement changé de formes , de couleur , de motif à volonté , un moment il portait un chapeau comme celui du moldu Robin des bois parfois un chapeau surmonté d 'une plume avec une rune écrite dessus. Il toucha ses oreilles elles était plus pointues et plus grandes , il était aussi considérablement plus grand et avait gagné du poids pas trop mais juste ce qu'il faut comme n'importe quel adolescent (si on peut le considérer comme n'importe qui ( Il était mince plus maigre mais mince )Quant à sa cicatrice décidément toujours là elle !  
  
Neville : Ha là , là ! même réflexion que pour Harry cependant voici sa forme elfique Neville avait des cheveux plus noirs qu'avant lui tombait devant les yeux dans une coiffure assez originale mais qui lui allait très bien .Une partie de ses cheveux lui tombait sur son œil gauche, et les autres était ramené en arrière (pas à la façon Malefoy non ) bombé , plusieurs mèches lui tombait sur le visage et il soufflait dessus de temps en temps . Ses yeux était plus noirs , plus profond , il était aussi bien plus mince et plus grand son visage s'était aussi aminci lui donnant un certain air . Lui aussi portait les même vêtements que Harry et avait aussi des oreilles pointues .(caractéristique plus qu'évidente des elfes lol)  
  
Comme je vous l'es dit il peuvent (Harry , Echo, Neville et Malice) peuvent se transformer en plein de créatures Luna juste en vampire , en elfe , en hobbit et 2 autres mais bon là n'est pas la question on reviendra plus tard dessus .  
  
Drago : bah vous savez déjà tout . Il ne s'offusquera pas de les voir se transformer en elfes ou en fées etc. .. Il a été prévenu par son père qui l'a apprit du maître lui même . Il ne peut malheureusement rien dire ...pourquoi ? Il le voudrait bien et réduire à néant la réputation d'Harry et de ses amis mais dès qu'il essaye soit Harry lui lance des insinuations sur « le travail de son père » soit il lui arrive quelque chose ex il est brûlait , l'air lui manque etc. ça dépend de l'ampleur de ce qu'il veut dire et de ses conséquences. DE plus son père et encore pire Voldemort lui interdisent de le dire .  
  
Now, L 'histoire  
  
-Harry ! Harry  
  
Harry sentit quelqu'un le secouer gentiment , il ouvrit les yeux . Il était allongé par terre et à cotés de lui se trouver Luna qui le regardait. Debout autour se trouvait Echo et Malice leur cheveux blond et noirs flottant aux vents elles regardaient au loin les mains en visière et Neville assis en tailleur à côté d'Harry et qui le regardait anxieusement et Malefoy à côtés qui semblait totalement perdu .Harry se releva , que faisait-il dans l'herbe et où était-il ?Il chercha dans sa mémoire et alors le combat lui revint :  
  
Pré-au –Lard . Ils étaient en train de se promener tranquillement en compagnie des autres élèves lorsque des dizaines de mangemorts avait transplané. Puis ce fut la panique , les mangemorts se mirent à rentrer dans les maisons et à attaquer tout le monde mais pas n'importe comment en groupe et stratégiquement . Certains élèves surtout les membres du DA se jetèrent méli -mélo dans la bataille avec les adultes et plusieurs mangemorts furent neutralisé. Des Stupéfix fusait de partout ainsi que des Endoloris , Harry venait de stupéfixié Nott lorsque tout à coup il y eux une énorme explosion et une voix lança AVADA KEDAVRA . Harry eut soudain énormément mal à sa cicatrice , elle le brûlait horriblement . Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause de la douleur et non !PAS LUI !songea Harry en tenant sa cicatrice d'une main tout en tentant de se relever . Pas maintenant ! Dans un énorme bruit Lord Voldemort celui que tout le monde redoute venait d'apparaître , à partir de ce moment des dizaines de corps se mirent à tomber , des pleurs et des cris percèrent les tympans de Harry tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres paradait tranquillement dans la ville en jetant des regard amusés et cruels . Il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'Harry et ce dernier crut que sa tête allait imploser par la douleur. Un sourire fendit le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres :  
  
-Alors Harry , heureux de me revoir.  
  
-STUPEFIX ! cria Harry essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur qui lui transpercer le font en direction de Voldemort .Alors commença une bataille terrible Le seigneur des ténèbres contre sa Némésis . Les sorts pleuvait ainsi que les coups bas du point de vue de Tom ainsi que la parole des paroles qui font mal qui vous oppressent des paroles dures. Harry lança un autre Stupéfix contre Voldemort Mais ce dernier réussi sans problème à éviter le sort et contre- attaqua avec un puissant Endoloris . Harry ressentit alors une douleur impossible à supporter , il crut devenir fous sous la douleur .Jedusor esquissa un sourire et lui dit :  
  
-Tu n'a qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête . Tu voudrais que j'arrête non ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas , il sentait son corps en feu , il avait trop mal mais jamais il ne donnerait satisfaction à Voldemort. Ce dernier voyant que ça ne servit à rien lança le sortilège d'imperium et Harry sentit alors l'euphorie habituelle mais plus encore qu'auparavant elle lui semblait+ douce « agenouille toi devant moi ». Harry entendit alors une autre voix dans sa tête « ce serait vraiment stupide . Non je ne le ferais pas. » Agenouille toi devant moi ! AGENOUILE TOI C EST UN ORDRE ! » Harry eut alors beaucoup de mal à résisté mais ça voix se fit plus forte encore  
  
-SUREMENT PAS IL MANQUERAI PLUS QUE CA ! QUE JE M AGENOUILLE DEVANT UNE FACE DE SERPENT !!!Qui se dit sorcier des ténèbres en plus !Mon œil !ouais  
  
Harry avait sans s'en rendre compte avait hurler ça faisant s'arrêtait plusieurs combat dans une position souvent drôle et la situation l'aurait pu l'être si elle n'était pas si grave . Tout le monde regardait Harry qui avait croisé les bras et qui tenait tête à Voldemort et venait en plus de lui sortir ça . Tous se demander s'il n'était pas sérieusement atteint . Voldemort quant à lui n'avait pas bronché même si ces yeux trahissait une haine indéfinissable .Un cri de surprise éclata derrière Voldemort et alors capuche en arrière apparu derrière lui, Bellatrix Lestrange qui lança les mains appuyée sous la tête :  
  
-HO bébé Potter est là ! Comme tu m'a manqué jeune Harry !ho qu'il est chou lorsqu'il se met en colère . Dommage que mon cher cousin et ces braves Potter ne soit pas là pour voir ça !  
  
Harry qui n'avait pas apprécié que Bellatrix se l'allusion à Sirius par sa meurtrière et l'allusion à ses parent fut rempli d'une colère incontrôlable et sans crier gare se releva du sort de Doloris que Voldemort et quelque mangemorts qui avait rejoint leur maître était en train de lui infligé et repoussant Voldemort d'un geste de la main et l'envoyant à quelques mètre de là se jeta sur Bellatrix qui ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Harry l'attaque comme ça sans baguette et sans utiliser de sort lui avait paru stupide n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter et c'est entouré de cri qu'ils roulèrent tous les deux . Harry avait les poins enroulés dans une sorte d'aura Noire et frappé de toutes ses forces Bellatrix et ce malgré tous les sorts lancés par les mangemorts pour l'arrêter. Un sort plus puissant que les autres l'arrêta et l'envoyé dans le ciel à plusieurs mètres de hauts :  
  
-HARRY !!!!!  
  
-LENESKA KELATENA LAMINA ETE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!  
  
Malice et Echo venait de se transformer en elfe discrètement et était en train de réciter une formule pour pouvoir sauver Harry . Un vent sortit alors de leur main et le récupéra , Harry vit une lueur briller dans les yeux de Voldemort pas de colère , une lueur d'intérêt et cette lueur fit froid dans le dois de notre ami .Voldemort leva les bras en l'air et Harry se sentit tomber à terre :  
  
-Je me sens lourde . fit Echo en essayant de se lever sans succès grâce à ses bras  
  
-Je t'avais bien dit de faire un régime !plaisanta Malice en faisant de même sans plus de succès  
  
-Toi t'en rate pas une alors pour dire une connerie(dit en français)lui lança Echo avec un regard furieux .Luna qui était dans la même position qu'eux et comme le reste de pré au lard :  
  
-L'attraction elle est trop forte , il joue ...avec(elle tente de se relever)...pfff... l'attraction terrestre RATE !s'exclama t-elle de sa voix rêveuse en retombant  
  
Le ciel s'était durant ce temps obscurci , il était noir comme l'encre et des éclair zébrai le ciel . Plusieurs arbres et maisons tombèrent ou s'affaissèrent tuant et blessant maintes personnes et pendant ce temps Voldemort restait tranquillement les bras en l'air et prononçant des paroles couvertes par le bruit du vent que néanmoins Harry réussi à comprendre à un bout :  
  
-...Enemopreistan Tyroliyph ...  
  
Un éclair zébra le ciel plus violent et vint frapper Voldemort , Harry eut l'impression de voir un para- tonnerre .L'électricité débité par plusieurs éclairs venait rejoindre le corps d Voldemort qui les accueillait sans bouger les bras toujours en l'air . Le temps s'écoula , Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était des secondes , des minutes ou des heures et Voldemort s'arrêta enfin . Il abaissa les bras et pendant une fraction de secondes Harry eut l'impression de revoir Tom Elvis Jedusor. La suite se passa rapidement et confusément Voldemort regarda Malice et Echo , Harry sut ce qui allait se passer et aux regards effrayés, les jeunes filles aussi . Voldemort leva la main et la pointa vers les deux malheureuse jeunes filles , il allait leur faire payer son humiliation d'il y a quelque temps . Une lumière sortit de ses mains et se dirigea vers Echo et Malice , Elle les fit s'envoler de quelques centimètres aux dessus du sol . La lumière noire les entoura et elle se mirent à hurler avant qu'un gouffre ne s'ouvre sous leur pieds et ne les fasses tomber . Harry ne put rien faire pour les aider alors il ne sait pourquoi il cria des mots qu'il ne comprit pourtant pas :  
  
-A LA MELI RETLIIINIIEEEE ... Harry voulait se venger mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire payer à Voldemort car au moment où il s'élançait pour les sauver le gouffre disparut et réapparu sous les pieds de Luna et Neville qui disparurent eux aussi . Harry ne refit pas deux fois la même erreur il se jeta sur Luna et Neville :  
  
-Harry lâche moi où tu vas tomber toi aussi .lui cria Luna  
  
-oui Harry fais le !lâche nous !!!!lui cria Neville à son tour qu'Harry retenait par son autre main  
  
-Jamais vous pouvez toujours courir je- ne-vous –lâcherait -pas  
  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER ALLEZ VOUS POUR UNE FOIS M ECOUTER ET ARRËTER VOS IDIOTIES !!!Lui hurla férocement Luna .Sa voix avait perdu toute sa rêverie .Elle reprit :Ca ne sert à rien de tous tomber . Elle détourna la tête et le regarda de ses profond yeux argentés qui brillait et dit d'une voix calme :  
  
-« Je suis désolée mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix (elle sourie) au revoir . » Elle se transforma en elfe et brûla le poignet d'Harry .CE dernier laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur : -Tant que tu me tiendra ton poignet te brûlera .lui dit elle calmement  
  
Mais Harry n'en avait cure il tenait toujours son amie celle qui l'avait épaulée quand Ron et Hermione lui firent la tête quand Mrs. Weasley et Les membres de l'Ordre avait enfin tout révélé , quand la prophétie avait été dite . Il avait pu compter sur elle Harry ferma les yeux ignorant la douleur et tentant de les remonter il avait déjà perdu Echo et Malice et Sirius et Cédric était morts par sa faute .  
  
-Mais t'es têtu ma parole !ON –VA-TOMBER-TOUT-LES-3 !!!!Lui cria en hachant les derniers mots Luna . Harry était en train de se fatiguer :  
  
-Dites vous auriez pu un peu moins forcer sur les chocogrenouilles . Luna détourna la tête et murmura : -Très drôle Potter ! TU VA ME LACHER OUI !rajouta t-elle  
  
-Appelle à l'aide si t'en a besoin !plaisanta Harry. Luna attendait ce moment, Harry était fatigué et faisait exprès de plaisanter. D'un geste violent , elle lui fit lâcher sa main et elle tomba dans le gouffre sans un cri laissant Harry et Neville pousser un cri de rage . A son tour Neville tenta de se libérer de la poigne d'Harry mais ce dernier furieux le tenait fermement et d'un regard furibond lui lança :  
  
-N' y pense même pas !!! Depuis le début ,Harry défiant le pouvoir de Voldemort, s'était lever et ce dernier furieux jetait des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres contre le jeune homme ainsi que celui de la Mort mais Harry déployant toute son énergie magique avait mis une barrière et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose ...MAIS QUE FAISaIT L ORDRE ET DUMBLEDORE !!!!.Soudain un sort plus puissant que les autres fracassa sa barrière et le frappa le faisant basculer. S'en tait fini du Survivant il allait tomber et irait rejoindre son chère parrain « Sirius je vais bientôt venir te rejoindre » Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il tomber .Soudain il se sentit tenir par la cheville quelqu'un le tenait , Harry surprit en était à la fois , Heureux ,déçu et en rage encore une fois on avait sauvé sa vie il en avait assez . Il regarda qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'une voix bien connue lui lança :  
  
-Alors Potter, on perd son équilibre ! T'es vraiment un cas désespéré !  
  
Harry releva la tête et demanda plus pour se convaincre que pour lui parler :  
  
-Malefoy C'est toi ?  
  
-Qui d'autre veux tu que cela soit imbécile ! Weasley ? Mon pauvre Potter tu te fais des illusions . Lui répliqua-t-il cinglant  
  
-Pourquoi fais tu cela Drago ?demanda Harry alors qu'à ces derniers mots une exclamation indignée retentissait de la part de Malefoy  
  
-Primo...pfff...c'est Mr Malefoy je ne pense pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler ainsi Potter (Harry eut un sourire en coin il ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'énerver )Secundo j'ai ...pppff ...une dette envers toi ...et ...mais c'est pas vrai !Potter tu pèse combien 150 ?200 ? Kilos (Malefoy jette un coup d'œil ).Mais je rêve en plus tu tiens Londubat laisse le tomber ça fera une paix pour le monde !Enfin laissons tomber ...c'est...pas...par...parce que je te...déteste cordialement ...toi est tes mœurs de sainte Nitouche et manières de Gryffondor ajouta –t-il avec dégoût et mépris  
  
-Et c'est réciproque Malefoy ne t'inquiète pas pour ça toi et tes mœurs de stupide petit Serpentard !grogna Harry  
  
-Surveille ton langage Potter ! Beeerrrkkk ! Si on sort de là vivant il faudra que je m'achète du désinfectant ...beeeerrrrkkk ! Un gryffondor et Le Saint en plus il va falloir que j'utilise plusieurs sorts pour me nettoyer à jamais .  
  
-Je n'en suis pas plus heureux Malefoy rassure toi ! Ca ne m'enchante pas plus d'avoir à te tenir la main et si je ne le fais ce n'est que Pour Neville .  
  
-Mais moi je te dit de me lâcher ! Hurla ce dernier d'en bas tandis qu'Harry lui tenait toujours fermement la main . Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu  
  
-J'ai beau te détesté Potter , j'ai une revanche à prendre au duel ! Je vais montrer à tout le monde que Le Saint n'est qu'un moins que rien qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que les chiens ! Tiens je devrai faire une chanson lors du prochain match de Quidditch  
  
-Tu fais un parolier génial Malefoy !ironisa Harry .Tu devrai faire carrière tu aurais beaucoup de succès  
  
-J'en prend note ! Aie ! Un sort puissant venait de le frapper de plein fouet lui faisant lâcher prise et ils tombèrent tous les trois dans le gouffre . Harry eut cependant le temps d'entendre que les aurors et Dumbledore venait d'arriver . Leur chute s'arrêta soudain quelqu'un avait attrapé Malefoy par sa cape et la voix Horrifiée de sa chère Tonks retentit :  
  
-Harry je t'interdit de tomber je te préviens !Tonks avait une mine fatiguée et Kingsley était avec elle.  
  
-Ca va en bas ? demanda t- il inquiet  
  
-Magnifiquement bien ça se voit pas ! On est trois ,suspendu en l'air dans un gouffre qui nous conduit on ne sais où retenu juste par ma cape et oui si vous voulez le savoir CA VA jamais je n'ai été aussi bien !ironisa Malefoy  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ? demanda Harry inquiet  
  
-Les mangemorts dès qu'ils ont vu que Dumbledore et les aurors ont immédiatement transplanné !quant à Tu –Sais-Qui il est parti aussi !ajouta Kingsley  
  
-Dites c'est bien gentil cette petite discussion mais on voudrai bien remonté si ça ne vous dérange pas ! lâcha Malefoy qui commençait à en avoir assez  
  
-« Heu...C'est pas trop possible »fit Tonks nerveusement en tirant sur une de ses mèches rose -COMMENT ? vous êtes sorciers ou quoi ? Même de bas étage j'en convient (Tonks le fusilla du regard)Remontez nous c'est un ordre !Hurla Malefoy furieux  
  
-Il nous faut être plusieurs pour pouvoir vous remontés  
  
-Alors vous ouvrez le dico et regardez à plusieurs ! C'est à partir de deux !!! riposta Malefoy  
  
-Me voilà Tonks !Maugrey qui était venu à la rescousse .Il se pencha et regarda en souriant son œil magique regardant derrière lui :ça va les gars ?Vous êtes bien là en bas ho et la fouine est avec vous !!!  
  
Tonks se mit à rire se qui menaça à un instant de faire tomber les 3 jeunes hommes : -Excusez moi les garçons !  
  
-Dites vous voulez bien restez ainsi un instant j'ai envie d'aller prendre un café avec Tonks ! fit un autre membre de l'ordre qui lui aussi était en train de rire  
  
Malefoy était sur le point d'exploser :  
  
-Ca suffit y'en a marre on va pas restez comme ça indéfiniment alors remontez nous au lieu de faire les paons !!!!!!  
  
-Du calme mon garçon on plaisantait !  
  
Grâce à une incantation il remontèrent les trois garçons à la surface en un clin d'œil. Mais à peine Harry avait –il posé le pied sur le sol qu'il tomba à genoux se tenant la cicatrice qui le brûlait horriblement comme cela lui arrivait lorsque Voldemort était empreint d'un sentiment fort où qu'il était très proche  
  
-« Voldemort est encore là ! J'ai encore mal à ma cicatrice , et je sais qu'il est là pas très loin .(Soudain Harry s'arrêta et regarda droit devant lui effrayé). Il est ... »Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car à ce moment là une lumière verte le frappa violemment en pleine poitrine et une autre venant de derrière l'empêcha de se protéger contre la première . Dès ce moment tout se passa très rapidement , Harry se mit à reculer très rapidement pousser par cette lueur et toujours en reculant se heurta à Malefoy .Il allait à nouveau tombé et personne ne bougeait , Neville attrapa la main d'Harry mais toujours à cause de cette lueur verte Harry reculait tout en criant . Il la sentait entrer en lui , elle essayait de faire partie de lui un peu comme lorsqu'on entrait dans vote subconscient .Et Harry se débattait pou la faire sortir .Un moment la lueur devint plus verte et dans un dernier élan poussa Harry (et Malefoy qui était derrière se dernier qui n'arrivait pas à se dégageait ainsi que Neville qui avait attrapé son ami) dans le gouffre .Ils tombèrent ainsi tous les trois sans que personne ne puisse rien faire .Cela peut paraître étrange mais tous ce passa en une fraction de seconde en un instant Harry était rentré dans Drago , Neville avait attrapé Harry et était tombé tous les trois dans le gouffre sans que les membres de l'ordre n'est pu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche . Harry réussit tandis qu'il tombait en songeant à son meilleur souvenir à rejeter la lumière verdâtre, mais le noir emplit son esprit il ne distingua plus rien tout se brouillait . La dernière chose qu'il pu voir fut le visage de Tonks qui se jetait tandis que le gouffre comme si il avait accompli sa mission s'était refermé .Ensuite il était tombé dans l'inconscience  
  
Harry se leva et se mit à regarder autour de lui . Il était dans une sorte de plaine , il n'y avait rien autour d'eux , ni arbre , ni maison ni rien qui puisse témoigner d'une quelconques vie mis à part l'herbe .  
  
-Ou sommes nous ? demanda Harry. Et comment sommes nous arriver ici ?  
  
-C'est THE question ! fit Luna en s'asseyant .Elle était encore en elfe et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle interpella Malefoy qui faisait grise mine de cette façon :  
  
-Bah alors Dracuinet fait pas la tête ! On est encore en vie...certes (ces cheveux devinent noirs comme ses vêtement , ses yeux le contour de se yeux , ses vêtements etc...)on est perdu au milieu de nulle part ,sans savoir où l'on est ,sans pouvoir espérer d'aide de quelqu'un, livrer à nous même sans nourriture sans rien ...Mais c'est la vie allez sourie !  
  
Drago la regarda d'abord il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'elle l'appelle Dracuinet , la regardait à présent éberlué et renifla méprisant :  
  
-Toi au moins ...tu sais remonter le moral merci ! Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi .Et ne m'appelle plus Dracuinet !!! Un cri de joie l'interrompit et Malice qui était entrain de regarder avec Echo de leurs yeux d'elfes au loin sauta en l'air et attrapa Malefoy par les mains et se mit à danser avec lui . Tandis qu'Echo sautait partout en changeant d'apparence sous l'œil étonné d'Harry et de Neville tandis que Luna indifférente lissait une tige d'Herbe .  
  
-HO là du calme les filles qu'y a – t-il ? Parvint à articuler Malefoy entre deux danses  
  
-Un village ! Il y a un village et vous savez le mieux ...demanda Malice en s'arrêtant de faire tournoyer le pauvre serpentard  
  
-C 'est Pré-Au-Lard !finit Echo  
  
Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond , Pré-Au-Lard ! Pré-Au-Lard !Il n'était donc pas partit il s'était juste « déplacé ». Pourtant quelque clochait et c'est ce qui faisait que sa joie était quelque peu contenu . Mais Neville n'eut pas le temps de le laisser sur ses impressions et dit en se levant :  
  
-Allons jeter un coup d'œil !Mais tachons de ne pas nous faire remarquer ...on ne sait jamais ajouta-t-il inquiet . Malefoy eut un sourire goguenard et les regarda tour à tour :  
  
-Côté discrétion on pourrait faire mieux non ?  
  
Harry songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort . Ils étaient , par une obscure raison, transformés en elfes et , Harry fouilla dans ses poches pour en être certains, oui il était bien là : son sac à dos rétrécit avec à l'intérieur mille petites chose .  
  
-C'est certain que niveau discrétion on pourrait faire mieux !lâcha Luna  
  
-Je ne vous le fait pas dire alors reprenez vos apparences de chieurs-nés et suivez moi !lança Malefoy en commençant à avancer  
  
-Vipère !souffla Echo tout en redevenant l'adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleurs noisettes qu'elle était . Elle remis aussi l'uniforme de Poudlard et a la taille moyenne d'une adolescente de 15 ans . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malice , son amie avec retrouvés ses cheveux roux avec des reflets blond et ses yeux bleu azur , son uniforme et sa taille d'une adolescente de 15 ans . Quand à Harry , Neville et Luna ils avait retrouvé leur forme eux aussi et leurs voix (et oui la voix elfique est quelque peu plus cristalline (pour les filles)et enfantine) Ils se mirent en marche sur ses entrefaites et après plusieurs heures de marches Malefoy qui en avait assez lança à Echo et Malice :  
  
-Vous vous êtes fichus de nous vous nous aviez dit que vous aviez vu Pré-Au- Lard, or au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué cela fait plus d'une demi journée qu'on marche !!!Il est où votre fichu Village .On a eu le temps de traverser une pleine et une forêt  
  
-Heu ...les eux concernées ne savait que répondre elles haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent de marcher laissant Malefoy pantois et furieux :  
  
-Je rêve ! Vous ne savez pas ! vous ne savez pas ! Je...je ...Il leur courut après et les attrapa violemment par les épaules les faisant se retourner . Malice le regarda droit dans les yeux et d'un geste de la main se retira de l'emprise de Malefoy :  
  
-Calme Dragon , ravale tes flammes !On a jamais dit que c'était la porte à cotés et on a mis du temps à savoir où s'était ...c'est assez explicite ...  
  
Drago fulminait , en plus elle osait se moquer de son prénom ! Il devait rêver :  
  
-CE N EST PAS EXPLICITE DU TOUT !Y EN A MARRE JE SUIS FATIGUE ,J AI FAIM ET J AI SOIF, LE SOLEIL POUR UNE OBSCURE RAISON A DECIDE DE TAPER FORT AUJOURD HUI ET SI ON NE FAIT PAS TRES VITE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR Y REMEDIER JE VOUS PREVIENS JE VAIS COMMETTRE UN MEURTRE...  
  
Echo lui répondit tranquillement et naturellement comme à son habitude :  
  
-Mais on s'en fout .Mais alors on s'en fout totalement .  
  
Elle s'était mise à parler en français langue que maîtrisait par « sa haute noblesse » Drago Malefoy . Ce dernier comprenant comme tous les autres personnes présentent (ndla ils ont été pendant 6 ans dans une école française ne l'oubliez pas au fait dans cette histoire Harry à 16 ans et Echo et Malice vont avoir 15 ans ) se vexa et faillit riposter mais, sûrement assaillit par la fatigue et pas très désireux de se lancer dans un nouveau combat avec cette jeune fille farouche ,ne répondit finalement rien et continua de se plaindre qu'il était fatigué, qu'il allait tous les tuer , que c'était la faute de Potter, qu'il avait faim , que c'était la faute de Potter , qu'il avait sommeil ,que c'était la faute de Potter qu'il avait mal aux pieds, qu'il en avait marre de chercher se Pré au lard fantôme , que c'était la faute de Potter ,qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester aux château comme tous les autres Serpentard , que c'était de la faute d'Harry s'il était là qu'il ne voulait pas tomber dans ce stupide gouffre et qu'il ne l'aurai certainement pas fait si cet imbécile ne lui avait pas foncé dessus...  
  
-...et patati et patata et j'en est marre et je suis le roi ...marmonna Malice au bout d'un moment en relevant ses long cheveux blond .  
  
-Rraaah !Par Merlin Malefoy y en a marre ! je veux bien être patient mais là il y a des limites. Tu nous fatiiigue !lâcha Neville en agrémentant ses paroles d'un signe de tête .  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis là . Je ne voulais même pas venir (il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry et échangèrent un regard haineux) c'est LUI qui m'a fait tomber dans ce stupide gouffre ! Harry en avait plus qu'assez cela faisait plus de 4 heures que Malefoy se plaignait et la nuit était déjà avancée , il lui répondit :  
  
-Ecoute Malefoy , je regrette de t'avoir fait tomber dans le gouffre mais que je sache pourquoi t'être mis justement derrière moi ? Les aurors ne t'avait justement pas demandés lorsqu'on était sortis de te mettre devant ?Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé de sort à ce moment j'aurai pu contrer celui qui nous a fait tomber dans le gouffre et on n'en serais pas là !  
  
-Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute ! répliqua Malefoy en se tournant vers le jeune Gryffondor qui continuait de marcher devant lui sans s'arrêter .  
  
-Très bien . C'est de ta faute ! lâcha tranquillement Harry tout en essayant de percevoir dans la nuit Noire une quelconque lumière bienveillante .  
  
-Comment ?! Espèce de sale menteur ! C'est de TA faute si on est TOUS ici ! lança Malefoy les poing en l'air et en s'arrêtant  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui et en échangeant un regard meurtrier avec Drago prononça distinctement :  
  
-Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est TOI qui nous a amenés dans cette ruelle ! C'est TOI qui a lancé un sort qui à alerter les mangemorts ...  
  
-MENTEURS !Je te rappelle Potter que C'EST TOI QUI M A ATTAQUE EN PREMIER ! lança Malefoy furieux  
  
-JE te rappelle que c'est TOI qui l'a cherché !riposta Harry furieux aussi . Et c'est à cause de toi qu'on est tous tombé dedans .Echo et Malice aurait parfaitement pu s'en sortir et pareil pour Luna si tu ne les avais pas attaqué plutôt avec un sort qui réduit l'énergie magique bien que ce soit très faible .  
  
-*SALAUD !Je te rappelle imbécile que vous étiez non pas à un ni à deux ni à trois mais 5 contre moi !C'est ça le courage des Gryffondor ?5 contre 1 ? Bravo c'est du joli vous n'aviez que ça et vous avez démontré que finalement vous n'avez rien ! Nous les sang-purs somme fiers et courageux ! Voilà ce que je pense de tous les Gryffondor !répliqua l'intéressé tout en crachant par terre  
  
-On devrai se sentir vexés non ? demanda Neville qui était en train de regarder la scène avec Luna tandis qu'Echo et Malice était elle en train d'encourager leur parti :allez Harry ! allez Drago !!!!!  
  
-Non . Moi je suis à Serdaigle . Je m'en fiche .fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse et lointaine . Neville songea qu'il avait du la tirer d'un vieux songe et ne dit plus rien ne sachant s'il fallait intervenir , les laisser se battre ou partir  
  
-A 5 contre 1?Mais n'était tu pas non plus avec quelques serpentard Malefoy ?N'était –il pas une dizaine ?C'est sa que tu appelle la fierté des Serpentard alors reprend toi à 2 fois avant de parler du « courage des sang-purs »comme tu dis . Sang purs mais qu'elle famille l'es encore ? . lâcha Harry méprisant tout en tournant les talons  
  
-C'est sûr qu'on ne eux pas en dire autant de toi St Potter ! Le mot famille ne doit pas exister dans ton vocabulaire . Tous sont morts ta Sang de Bourbe qui te sers de mère, Ton crétin de père qui ne valait guère mieux tous les deux se sont terrés dans une maison effrayé attendant leur fin .Que ce stupide personnage que tu considère comme ton parrain et qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un vieil elfe de maison répondit au tac –o-tac Malefoy .  
  
Harry se retourna furieux comment osait –il dire ça . :  
  
-Retire ça Malefoy ! Ma famille vaut mieux que toute une famille de mangemort qui fait des courbettes et lèche les bottes de Voldemort  
  
-Potter je t'attend quand tu veux retire ça immédiatement comment oses tu insulter les Malefoy ! Tu dis que nous ne somme rien Mais ta famille de bâtard ne vaut –elle as moins que nous ? fit Malefoy toujours regardant Harry. Tous les deux était prêt à exploser et à tuer ce fut Harry qui explosa en premier : il se jeta sur lui rapide comme l'éclair et il se mirent à se battre avec les poings sous les cris de Neville .CE dernier se tourna vers Luna mais celle si ne semblait pas disposer à lui répondre elle semblait très loi d'ici quant à Malice et Echo elle n'était tout bonnement plus là ! Ne sachant que faire , et comme les deux autres garçons ne semblait pas prêt à l'écouter et que les coups de poings , de pieds et les insultes et mots dures fusaient il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :  
  
-Locomotor Mortis ! les deux garçon arrêtèrent instantanément de se battre , prisonnier du maléfice du Jambencoton .  
  
-Hmmmm ! Hmmm !!!!Malefoy se mit à regarder Neville avec Haine en disant ces ...mots  
  
Harry sembla les comprendre car, toujours piégez, il frappa de ses jambes « ligotés »Malefoy -Hmmmmm !!!!lâcha ce dernier  
  
Neville ouvrit grand les yeux même sous l'emprise du maléfices ils se battait toujours ! -C'est pas vrai mais quel bande de gamin .  
  
Echo et Malice revinrent sur ses entrefaites et sans prendre rand attention des deux garçons toujours ligotés sortir Luna de « ses songes » et dirent à Neville :  
  
-Pré –Au Lard n'est plus très loin ...  
  
-Disons ...à une demie heure de marche et...ils se sont pas arrêtait cela ? demanda Malice tout en montrant du doigt Harry et Drago qui était toujours entrain tant bien que mal de se battre . Neville hocha négativement la tête :  
  
-Ils sont impossibles à arrêter même sous le jambencoton .  
  
Malice remit ses cheveux en arrière et murmura :  
  
-Moi je sais comment... Elle se rapprocha des deux garçons et hurla : -CA SUFFIT Y EN A ASSEZ ARRETER DE VOUS BATTRE !!!!Ou alors (sourire carnassier) on vous attache tous les deux jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez amis .  
  
-Hmmm Hmmmmm hmmmm hmmm (c'est pas possible ,tu peux pas ! tu le fais je et brise la corde en 2 .) fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules Harry regarda Malice dans les yeux et priant le ciel pour quelle ne mette pas son plan à exécution arrêta et s'éloigna . Malice regarda Malefoy dans les yeux et lui attrapa le menton :  
  
-Tu as entendu parler du sortilège d'accompagnement ? Au regard que lança Malefoy et à sa pâleur plus que notable , Harry vit qu'il avait parfaitement compris mais Drago riposta :  
  
-Hmmmm Hmmmm hmmmmm hmmmm hm hmmmm!!!!(mais c'est pour les chiens ça ! Tu n'oserai pas !!!)  
  
-Tu crois ça Dragoninou ?(elle ajouta rapprochant son visage du sien ) C'est mal me connaître !Vas y Neville libère les .Ils se tiendront bien sinon ....(elle sortit sa baguette) Neville les libéra , tandis que Luna et Echo les appelait de l'orée d'un petit bois elles avaient préparées (« sûrement grâce à leur pouvoir elfique »songea Harry)des lits ....  
  
-Dans les arbres ????!!!!!Je regrette il est hors de question que je dorme dans les arbres !!!cria Malefoy outré . Tous lui lancèrent un regard exaspérés et Luna s'approcha de lui et lui dit :  
  
-Ecoute Malefoy si tu ne veux pas dormir dans les arbres , ça ne fait rien tu peux toujours dormir par terre . Cela te regarde si tu te fait attaquer durant la nuit par on ne sait quel animal ou créatures ...  
  
Malefoy , Harry et Neville ne comprirent pas ces derniers mots ce que vit Echo qui levant les bras au ciel leur désigna la lune :  
  
-Regardez !(Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et déglutit difficilement )Oui Harry c'est ça ,c'est la pleine lune et vous savez ce qui sort les jours de pleine lune ... Au regard effrayés et au petit cri (de Neville) que lancèrent Neville et Drago on pouvait difficilement ne pas déduire qu'il n'avait pas compris .  
  
-Alors Malefoy , tu préfèrent dormirent où ?Lui demanda innocemment Harry  
  
-Pousse- toi Potter ! Il bouscula sans ménagement Harry et grimpa l'échelle de fortune de lierre et de feuille que les deux jeunes filles avait construite . Luna sans faire plus attention souhaitant une one nuit à tout un chacun grimpa et se mit elle aussi dans son lit . Harry grimpa l'échelle avec appréhension , non pas qu'il n'avait jamais dormi dans un arbre à la manière elfe mais ces lits était fait depuis longtemps et cela avait était fait rapidement et pourtant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit . Il y avait des planches de bois et au dessus un lit à baldaquin de feuille , d'ailleurs , tout du matelas , jusqu'à l'oreiller et même la couverture et l'édredon n'était que feuille d'arbre mais non pas épineuse mais douce comme de la soie .Il se mit sous les couverture et les rideaux se fermèrent tout seuls et pour la première fois depuis longtemps depuis son séjours chez les elfes il put dormir d'un sommeil reposant sans rêves et non pas constellés de cauchemar ou autre apparition de Voldemort .  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils partirent après un bon petit déjeuner cuisiner par tout le monde (et oui même Malefoy fut obligés de mettre la main à la pâte), heureux (autant qu'il puissent l'être ) mais sans qu'une petite bataille n'est lieu et entre Drago et Harry ainsi que Malice et Echo (ils se lancèrent des tartes à la figure) et bien sûr propre . Après une demie heure de marche comme l'avait dit Malice ils atteignirent enfin Pré- Au-Lard . Fatigués il allèrent aux Trois Balais même si au début Malefoy avait refusé de s'asseoir avec eux :  
  
-Vas y déballe ton sac pourquoi ne veux tu pas venir avec nous ?fit Harry en s'asseyant tandis que Malice allait chercher les bièrreaubeurre  
  
-J'ai une réputation de Serpentard à tenir ! Elle serait ruiner si on me voyait avec vous !Répliqua Malefoy d'un geste magistrale  
  
-Mais... (Harry contrefait Malefoy) tu n'a pas de réputation !Tu n'as donc rien à craindre  
  
-Ca suffit vous deux où je vous promet je met la menace à exécution . Prévint Malice en donnant les chopes ce qui eu pour effet de stopper les deux garçons  
  
-Un Homme bien chanceux sait quand il a gagné son pari .chantonna Luna le nez dans le Chicaneur qu'elle lisait à l'envers . Harry la regarda intrigué et éberlué :  
  
-Luna ...d'où le sors tu ?  
  
Sans décoller le nez de son magazine Luna lui répondit de sa voix rêveuse :  
  
-J'ai toujours avec moi le dernier numéro paru . Malefoy s'apprêtait à dire que certaines personnes ferait mieux d'aller se faire interner à St Mangouste pour la vie et pour leur propre bien et pour celui des autres lorsqu'il rencontra le regard haineux et furieux de Neville et s'arrêta. Il était tout seul contre 5 et dans un lieu public , il était peut-être fier et prétentieux et adorait ridiculiser les autres mais pas dans un lieu tel que les 3 balais !Harry regarda autour de lui , il y avait toujours quelque membre du Ministère qui venait ici incognito e il n'était décidément pas très durs à repérer : Remus lui avait dit qu'ils portaient toujours une cape violette avec un petit signe presque invisible où il y avait l'emblème du Ministère .Par la suite Harry avait pu se rendre compte combien Remus avait raison et le jeune gryffondor s'amusa même à les repérer .Alors qu'ils étaient chacun entrain de payer , Malefoy sortit tranquillement mais Neville l'attrapa par la cape et le fit se retourner :  
  
-Quoi ? lança ce dernier méprisant . Et puis lâche moi aussi !  
  
-Je te signale que tu n'as pas payé . Lui lança Echo tout en remettant les 2 mornilles à Rosmerta Drago ferma les yeux et en souriant dit :  
  
-Potter me l'offre !  
  
L'intéressé s'étrangla à moitié et regarda Malefoy interloqué avant de répondre :  
  
-Dit donc je me souviens pas t'avoir invité !  
  
-Ha ça non parce que sinon c'est soit qu'il est sous l'imperium soit que c'est un mangemort déguisé en lui .ajouta Malice . Dans le café tout le monde s'était tu et regardaient ces 6 adolescents qui se disputaient  
  
-Allez Harry paie lui on a perdu assez de temps !lança Neville  
  
-Ho Oui Harry (Malefoy joignit les mains et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières)paie moi s'il te plaît en souvenir de notre bonne vieille et durable amitié .  
  
Harry le regarda et soupira :  
  
-Je ne sais pas d'où tu tient qu'on est ami mais ce n'est pas mon avis . Bon allez je paie  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le pensait pas le moins du monde  
  
-Tu me rassure ! lâcha Harry alors qu'il sortait 2 autres mornilles de son porte monnaie .Avant de partir Rosmerta les salua :  
  
-A bientôt jeunes gens. James j'espère que tu n'a pas laissé de bombabouse.  
  
Harry se tourna vers elle étonné et en colère , mais comme Neville lui faisait signe de ne rien dire il sortit :  
  
-Ne fait pas attention à elle , elle raconte n'importe quoi et je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès tous ses événement l'on bouleversé .  
  
Harry décida d'écouter Neville et se dit que cela devais être un cas isolé. « mis à part ceux qui t'appeler déjà ainsi » lui dit une mauvaise voix dans sa tête.  
  
---Flash back--- -POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D OR !!!hurla Seamus , remplaçant de Lee Jordan Harry descendait rayonnant vers son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal , l'un des seuls qu'il considérai encore comme une personne qui l'aimait non pas parce qu'il était le survivant mais parce qu'il était Harry , Harry Potter . Même si parfois le Pr. Lupin l'appelait James mais Harry mit sa peut-être par espoir sur le compte de la fatigue . Pourtant ce jour là lorsqu'il vint le félicité :  
  
-C'était un beau match James !  
  
-Comment m'avez vous appelez ? demanda Harry étonné -James . N'est ce pas ton prénom ? Le cœur d'Harry fit ce jour là une chute vertigineuse dans sa poitrine car il se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes comme certains membres de l'Ordre l'appelait toujours ainsi et que Remus s'y mettait aussi de plus en plus souvent et qu'il n'y en avait de pus en plus . Quand à Dumbledore il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qu'il représentait pour ce vieil homme lorsque ce dernier s'énerva car Harry appréhendait le combat contre Voldemort :  
  
-« Tu est notre seule arme Harry ! TU ne dois pas nous abandonne alors oublie ces peurs grotesques . Tu est notre seule arme contre Voldemort ... »Plusieurs fois le vieil homme l'avait appelé non pas Harry au cours de cette entretient mais armes secrète , arme invincible ...toujours armes et ne se préoccupait pas comme auparavant des craintes ou des appréhensions d'Harry :  
  
-Nous sommes en guerre jeune homme ! Il n'y a que 2 clan s! TU est avec ...ou Contre Nous !  
  
(ndla avouez qu'ils sont tous charmant n'est ce pas - - ') Depuis ce moment là il savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui mais il s'en ficherai si au moins il avait encore ses amis mais non ! Hermione lui reprochait dès qu'elle le voyait la mort de Sirius et de ne pas s'en émouvoir plus que cela pourquoi ?  
  
Dans le Poudlard Express Harry regardait défilait le paysage ,voilà plusieurs jours ,depuis qu'il était revenus de l'école française et de chez les elfes qu' il était morose et dans le complet désespoir il n'avait pas souri ni même parler rien il ruminait de sombre pensée qui le dévastait plus les unes que les autres . Il en était même venu à pensez avec joie à sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort : au moins ainsi il pourrait se laisser tuer . Il avait par ailleurs plusieurs fois penser au suicide mais à chaque fois la pensée e laisser le monde sous l'emprise de Voldemort le dégoûtait et il repensait à ses amis si jamais il les laissait dans un monde pareil aux Weasley , à Remus, aux elfes etc. . . et il reprenait courage . Ce jour là Luna mis tout son savoir faire à l'aider à se sentir mieux et Neville l'épaulait quant à Echo et Malice elles faisaient les pires pitreries pour pouvoir le faire rire et lorsque enfin elle réussir à faire sortir un sourire de chez Harry ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione et Ron bombant le torse pour montrer leur insigne de préfet entrèrent :  
  
-On pensait te trouver triste et malheureux mais je vois qu'on a eu tort . Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne nous a pas écrit de lettre pendant les vacances tu ...(elle regarda les autres personnes présentent soit Luna , Neville, Echo et Malice) avais mieux à faire . Si au moins tu étais venus t'excuser et nous voir mais non !Tu préfères rester avec ses moins que rien .lança Hermione méprisante  
  
-Quand je pense que c'est à cause de ce crétin que Sirius est mort ! Et en plus il s'en fiche . Je te l'avais bien dit sa tête gonfle comme une pastèque . Et en plus il est avare regarde il ne s'habille même pas décemment comme un vrai sorcier ! fit Ron en désignant les vêtements qu'Harry portait (des vêtements de Dudley). J'imagine que tu as bien du t'amuser ne songeant au second meurtres que tu as fait ! Mais qui tueras-tu la prochaine fois Potter ?  
  
Harry était resté là à les regarder lui qui s'était levé pour les saluer un sourire sur les lèvres qui disparu dès qu'Hermione avait commencé sa tirade . Il riposta en leur demandant ce qu'il lui reprocher et que d'après lui il s'était bien conduit etc. . . Bref il explosa devant les deux préfet qui lui donnèrent une retenue . Il voulu les arrêter et leur demander pourquoi il pensez cela Mais les deux préfet l'ignorèrent et remarquèrent alors Malice et Echo  
  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Mon nom est Echo et je suis française. Je suis une des meilleurs amis de Neville , Harry , Luna et Malice et voici mon amie  
  
-Salut moi c'est Malice . Je suis aussi l'amie d'Harry de Neville qui sont d'ailleurs aussi mes meilleurs amis et mes meilleurs amies sont Luna et Echo .  
  
-Quand avez vous connu Loony (=loufoque) ?fit Ron oubliant volontairement Neville et Harry  
  
Les yeux de Malice, Echo , Neville et Harry lancèrent des éclairs comment osait-il l'appelait ainsi . Echo faillit exploser comment osait-il appeler Luna la plus gentille des elfes ainsi !Celle qui un jour gouvernerai le royaume des elfes ?Malice pensait la même chose sauf que elle avait envie de meurtres mais d'une voix froide dit :  
  
-Lors de nos nombreux voyages je ne sais plus si c'était à Paris ou à Tokyo...  
  
Hermione lança un petit cri :  
  
-Paris c'est une ville formidable j'y su souvent allé et sans vouloir me vanter je pense dire que je la connais sans doue mieux que vous !HA Versailles, La Tour Eiffel, Le Mont Blanc ,fit elle un peu pédante devant les regards éberlués de nos amis, (ndla toutes les personnes présentent sauf Hermione et Ron) , le palais des Roumanoff, la légende de la princesse Sissi, la Basalique St Pierre , Central Park, Hyde Park , Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?  
  
Elle venait de remarquer que depuis quelques temps déjà Luna, Harry , Neville , Echo et Malice se retenait difficilement de rire . A la question d'Hermione , Echo et Malice cachèrent leur rire sous une toux , Harry regardait obstinément le paysage et Neville le sol et Luna avait caché son visage dans le Chicaneur , elle répondit :  
  
-N...non rien laisse ...  
  
-On vient de Paris au fait ça m'étonnerait que tu la connaisse mieux que nous ça fait quand même 7 ans qu'on y vit  
  
-Même si je doute que ta tête de linotte puisse se souvenir de tout . ajouta Malice en frappant le front d'Echo  
  
Mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini et continuait d'exhiber son savoir de plus en plus hasardeux d'un air d'expert à tel point qu'Harry se demanda si son amie était bel et bien partie quelque part . Et Ron qui secouait affirmativement la tête et dit au bout d'un moment à l'adresse de Neville et Harry :  
  
-Cette conversation doit quelque peu vous ennuyé étant donnés que vous n'êtes jamais parti à l'étranger c'est vraiment regrettable les Grands Neville Londubat et Harry Potter ne sons jamais allés à l 'étranger !C'est vraiment bête non ? Vous êtes célèbres si seulement on vous payer pour ...  
  
« je ne dirais pas jamais mon cher Ron « songea Harry  
  
« Je te parie qu'on est allés dans plus d'endroit qu'eux n'importe lequel des globe -trotteurs »fit Neville  
  
« Dit Harry tes amis je les croyais mieux que ça et Bravo pour ta copine la géographie c'est pas son fort et ce Ronald Weasley je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit ou plutôt acquiesce tel un robot (oui ,oui parfaitement,) moi aussi je peux le faire Ronnie quand même c'est vachement utile la télépathie » fit Malice  
  
« Je suis révoltée Luna comment ose-t-il te traiter ainsi quand je pense que d'un geste de la main tu peux les envoyer paître » Lança Echo Furieuse  
  
« Calme toi ...ça ne sers à rien de s'énerver »lui dit Luna .  
  
« On leur rend la monnaie de leur pièce « demanda Harry faites comme moi.  
  
-Dites vous avez entendu parler de la Roumanoff du corps qu'on a pas retrouvé d'elle ....Si ça se trouve Anastasia est encore en vie et à fonder une famille et elle a perdu la mémoire .  
  
-Harry tu regarde trop de film ! lui répliqua Echo  
  
-Tout de même cette princesse russe dont on a pas retrouvé le corps aux côtés de celui de sa famille. C'est étrange ...Les Roumanoff resteront une grande famille russe qui s'éteindra avec le règne de Nicolas II . Répliqua Harry en appuyant bien sur le mot russe et en citant la dernière phrase . Ha Là, là Piter n'est plus la même sans ses tsars . Sans être pour le Tsars je dois dire que je n'avais rien à reprocher à la petite Tsarine et j'espère qu'elle s'en est sortie. J'aimerai bien jetés un nouveau coup d'œil sur leur musée Nationale qui est magnifique  
  
-En parlant des princesses sympathique que pensez vous de Sissi . (Luna fit une grimace rêveuse) Je préfère Sissi à Elizabeth .J'ai adoré la série télévisée dessus .L'impératrice Sissi Impératrice d'Autriche qui fut aimés des Hongrois qu'elle portait dans son cœur , de la Bavière d'où elle est originaire et de L'Autriche . Elle sut rallier l'Autriche et la Hongrie jadis si rivale . Luna s'arrêta elle avait aussi insister sur le mot Autriche et Hongrie .De Nombreuses représentations la montrent telle qu'elle est Impératrice aimant son peuple et juste personne même ses ennemis n'avait rien à lui reprocher .  
  
-En parlant de tableau et de fresques Vous avez déjà vu la Basilique St Pierre ? Elle fut peinte par les plus grands Michel –ange , Raphaël ...Et le plafond , il est merveilleux , on ne sait pas où donné de la tête là et là je la revoie encore elle est magnifique on a du mal à croire qu'elle fut réalisée par des moldus. Y a eu une série télévisée dessus qui racontait chaque moment précis je l'es adorée . Fit Echo en contemplant le plafond du train comme si c'était le plafond de la Basilique  
  
-Tu parles de La basilique St Pierre de Rome ?demanda Malice exprès  
  
-Et c'est moi qu'est pas de mémoire , voyons Malice il n'existe qu'une seule Basilique St Pierre et c'est celle de Rome .Répliqua Echo elle aussi en insistant bien sur ce fait  
  
-Central Park , n'est ce pas le plus grand parc du monde .. ?J'aimais beaucoup m'y promener . Je dois dire que dans la grande Ville qu'est New York , avec ses quartiers chics ,le Bronx , le siège de L'ONU ...Central Park est comme une immense plaine où tous les amoureux et de la natures et tout court aiment venir se promener , les enfant viennent jouer ...avant d'être chasser par le gardien . Les vendeurs ambulant qui essaye de vous avoir . New York c'est quelque chose c'est une ville très effervescente et Central park. est comme un moment de repose e de paix . On peut observer les immenses Grattes Ciels ou se promener tout bonnement .  
  
-Ha la là ! New York et ses stars . Plusieurs séries , film et livres sont basés sur elle non ? demanda Luna  
  
-Effectivement , dont celle que j'adore Friends où on peux voir plusieurs fois Central Park... Dommage qu'elle se soit arrêtée !Ajouta Neville .  
  
-En parlant des parcs célèbres ...J'adorerai allé à Hyde Park . Il m'a l'air d'être un parc super ...Et tellement grand ...ajouta Malice .  
  
-Hé ! On pourra put-être même voir la statue de Peter Pan . Ho j'adore Peter Pan il a bercé mon enfance dommage qu'il est pas fini avec Wendy ...ou avec moi . Rêva en plaisantant Echo les mains jointes  
  
-On pourra surmener voir Big Ben . Paris c'est beau mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Londres et comme je te l'es dit ce parc .Je sais pas pourquoi il est simple et pourtant si bien . On peux voir des manifestations et on peux venir se faire écouter c'est génial Londres ... Hyde Park , j'espère qu'on ne rencontrera pas Jekyll . Répliqua Malice sans tenir compte de son amie .  
  
Tout le monde sauf Harry et Hermione sourirent à ces mots et Hermione répliqua en haussant les épaules :  
  
-Vous regardez trop la télé ! Ca abruti et en voici la preuve  
  
-Je parlais pas de film ! Mais bien sûr tu dois connaître le célèbre livre L'étrange cas du Dr Jekyll et de Mr Hyde . Non ?  
  
Harry regard ses deux amis (ex serait plus approprié non ?) et plus particulièrement Hermione elle avait viré du blanc au rouge tout au long de la discussion . Depuis ce moment elle n'aura de cesse de leur chercher noise avec l'aide de Ron.  
  
Il fut aussi trahi par Mrs. Weasley elle qu'il considérait comme une mère . Au cours d'une nuit blanche (encore une ) , il avait entendu Ron , Les jumeaux et Mrs Weasley se disputaient à propose de lui . Mrs Weasley et les jumeau parlait de lui à travers le feu de la salle commune . De cette soirée Harry entendit bien des choses les jumeaux se disputaient avec leur mère et Ron parce qu'il prenait sa défense et disait avec l'appui de Lee qu'Harry n'était ni avares ni méchant et qu'il était sûrement mieux que certaines personnes et qu'il le considérait et considérerait toujours comme un petit frère et un ami . Ron soutenait les pires propos sur Harry et ça mère (qu'Harry croyait sincère) essayait de calmer son fils en disant que même si il ne l'aimait pas il devait rester quelque peu avec lui :  
  
-Harry est le seul qui peux nous sauver . Même si tu ne l'aime pas fais semblant . Nos vies dépendent de ce petit garnement prétentieux .(les jumeaux poussèrent un cri de protestation) . Il faut que tu es pitié de lui comme ton père et moi pour lui , il doit avoir ta pitié ...  
  
Harry sut à partir de ce moment qui était ses vrais amis et tout ce qu'il avait traversé l'avait changé . Entre les trois procès que lui infligèrent le ministère durant l'été et les cours , les rêves sur Voldemort, les trahisons , les attaques incessantes des mangemorts à Pré-Au –Lard , les nombreux massacres auxquels il assistait malgré lui , les cours avec Rogue et ceux d'Occlumentie qui n'était guère mieux (« je ne vois pas pourquoi je perd mon temps avec vous ! Vous finirai comme vos parrain et votre cher parrain ! » ça c'était de l'encouragement ! ), son séjours chez les elfes et celui chez les petits français (« dire qu'en ce moment même un autre moi et entrain de suivre des cours et de bien s'amusez » songea avec amertume Harry) (nadla : Harry a suivi les cours de sa première année au collège jusqu'à sa sixième année aux complet et est re –remonté dans le temps depuis son départ de chez les elfes je sais c'est compliqué mais bon ( ).Mais les cours les pires était sans doute ceux de Nory et de son assistant Knightlez (nouveau professeur de défense contres les forces du mal ) . Il étaient encore pires qu'Umbridge , il leur enseignait des sorts de bas genre le Wingarium Leviosa même si les élèves savaient déjà le faire et ceux malgré les protestations des élèves et détestait plus que tout Harry Potter pire que Rogue et Umbridge , ils détestaient tous les élèves , Poudlard et rêvait de mettre à la porte la plupart des enseignant et Dumbledore et le faisait lorsque cela leur plaisait sous le mot de la Convention National de la Magie . Mais il les faisait vite revenir (trop vite à leur goût) Harry avait déjà Réussis à se faire renvoyer 1 mois et demi ! Un record ! Et le faire passer devant le conseil du Ministère de discipline magique à tel point que même les membres en riait (« encore vous Mr Potter ! Vous as-t-on manqué à ce point ? »)Mais Harry ne goûtait pas du tout à la plaisanterie surtout lorsque un jour il l'avait envoyé pour 24 heures à Azkaban et qu'il avait manqué de peu de se faire attrapé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant il y eut une chose bénéfique dans cela , les membres de La Convention National avait été offusqué et donnant réparation à Harry avait mis à pied pendant 2 semaines (il ne pouvait plus - - ')et accordant à Harry le choix de choisir un autre professeur il choisi (pour le plus grand Bonheur du concerné et de tous les élèves qui l'accueillir avec une ovation comme jamais à Poudlard) Le Pr Lupin . Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin les deux autres revinrent et devint plus exécrables que jamais , Les élèves avait au mieux à faire des lignes lorsqu'ils était punis avec leur sang ou allait ramassé des bûches ...de L'arbre coupant qui avait des lames et des pointes de fait qu'à la fin ils revenait éclaboussé et du sang de l'arbre lorsqu'il coupait les bûches et le leur coupé . Sinon , Il y avait le sort d'Endoloris (amis cela s'était pour Harry un privilège - - ') ou alors il leur donnait quelque chose à boire comme une sorte de poison qui les rendait malades ,les faisait vomir etc... Un jour , Harry avait du rester attaché tout une nuit dans la foret Interdite à un arbre et avait failli se faire tuer par les animaux .Enfin bref ils inventaient n'importe quoi et se permettait de faire des commentaires personnels sur les parents de tels ou tels élèves, de sa position sociale etc ... (des profs charmants non ?)et le pire les inondait de devoirs et même lorsqu'Harry passait 3 jours dessus sans s'endormir il ne récolta qu'un acceptable . Ils préféraient se tuer que de Féliciter Harry et trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui dire pour l'énerver , ou le contre dire . Et puis il y avait ces mèches argentés qui commençait à le dérangeait aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs ils avait toujours eu 2 cheveux argentés bien éclatants mais maintenant le nombres était bien plus effrayant et Harry sut bien vite ce qu'elles était :à chaque fois qu'une personne qu'il connaissait même de loin comme Bertha Jopkins ou Croupton Jr Et père décédaient un cheveux apparaissaient comme pour lui dire « c'est de ta faute ! » celui après la mort de Sirius était le plus éclatants . Ils avaient tout essayer pour les enlever , les sors , les potions , la métamorphose les bombes de colorations ...rien ! Jusqu'à maintenant personne ne les avait vu car il les cachait sous d'autres mèches .Pourtant les elfes lui avaient assurés qu'ils disparaîtrait (pas toujours ) mais que plus grand il n'en resterait qu'un seul cheveux mais pour le moment malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas . Heureusement qu'il y avait Tonks, Luna , et ses autres ami(e)s les Membres du DA , Mc Gonagall , Hagrid et d'autres professeurs et ses amis les créatures magiques et surtout le Quidditch ! Maintenant qu'il l'avait ré- intégrer , il faisait bien attention à ce que Nory et Knightlez qui ne laissait pas échapper un seul de ses faux mouvement même dans les autres cours (par exemple il le punissait s'il rataient ou faisait une remarque à Rogue ou Mc Gonagall ils étaient toujours derrière lui !).  
  
----Fin des flash back ---  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il marchait et quiconque les croisaient les appeler étrangement Lucius (Drago) Franck( Neville) et James (Harry) au grand Dam de ces deux derniers qui en avait assez qu'on les prennent pour leur père ...Harry était sur le point d'exploser et Malefoy était joyeux de voir ça ! Neville lui aussi le supporter très mal aussi lorsqu'un commerçant se mit à leur courir après et arrivant près d'eux attrapa Harry par le col et lui lança qu'il voulait réparation de sa dernière blague et l'appelant à tort et à travers James Potter Harry explosa :  
  
-MAIS FLUTE ET ZUT MOI C EST HARRY ! HARRY ! PAS JAMES !JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE MOI C EST HARRY !HARRY *PUTAIN MERDE FAITES CHIER * J EN AI ASSEZ !!!!  
  
-Je ne savait pas que tu parlais français James !  
  
-MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI C EST HARRY ! JE SAIS QUE JE LUI RESSEMBLE BEAUCOUP ET J EN SUIS HEUREUX MAIS C EST HARRY ! H – A – 2R –Y !JE NE SUIS PAS LUI !JE SUIS MOI....Harry continuait d'exploser mélangeant dans sa fureur plusieurs langue et jurant à tort et à travers .  
  
Neville le regarda , il comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait . Lui même depuis son tout jeune âge on ne cesse de le comparer à son père (jusqu'à aller lui donner la baguette de ce dernier !). Il en avait lui aussi assez . Inconsciemment ils savait que sa grand mère n'essayait pas de voir en lui son petit fils mais son fils perdu tout comme pour Harry où Remus et tant d'autres essaye de retrouver James au détriment d'Harry , mais ça Neville n'en avait pas encore conscience .Enfin Luna réussi à calmer Harry et il rejoignirent leurs autres amis et Malefoy qui affichait un sourire :  
  
-Alors Potter on perd patience ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend ...A quoi Joue – t-il ?  
  
-Même si je le savais je ne te le dirai pas or comme je ne le sait pas ça reviens au même . dit Malefoy  
  
-Et après cette grande éclairation de Malefoy je propose qu'on change d'apparence ! lança Malice . Tous la regardèrent et elle ajouta :  
  
-Bha quoi ? Vous trouvez pas qu'on attire déjà suffisamment l'attention ! En fait il y avait une autre raison qui tourmentait Malice mais pas la peine de le dire maintenant et d'inquiétez les autres. DE plus c'était vrai qu'ils attiraient l'attention . Il allèrent tous de grès ou de force (pour Malefoy) dans une ruelle et se métamorphosèrent grâce au pouvoir elfique . Maintenant Harry avait les cheveux châtains clair mais on voyait qu'ils avaient du être blond et teint par la suite car il la racine était blonde et il avait laissés des mèches vertes émeraudes discrètes qui lui allait très bien . Il étaient un peu plus longs attaché en catogan , ses yeux était encore verts émeraudes et brillaient . Il avait la même apparence :maigre mais de petite taille . Il portaient une robe de sorciers vert bouteille et avait une boucle d'oreille accrochée à son oreille droite , sa cicatrice toujours présente , il avait des lunettes rectangulaires et dans sa poche ses anciennes rondes. Il avait les cheveux un peu moins rebelles (j'ai bien dit un peu moins ! () et ses cheveux argentés qu'il s'empressa de cacher lorsqu'il vit le regard rêveur de Luna posé dessus puis ses yeux argentés avait pendant une seconde affrontés ceux d'Harry avant de se détournés . Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ( comme Buffy) mais pas comme avant car ils avait des racines brunes et lui arrivait au mis dos certaines mèches de ses cheveux était d'ailleurs brunes . Elles les avait attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient toujours argentés , elle avait grandis quelque peu et avait maintenant la taille d'Harry .Elle portait une robe argentée . Echo avait les cheveux rouge (comme Willow) noire qu'ils étaient au auparavant elle n'avait gardés que quelque mèches couleur noirs jais et ses cheveux était toujours aussi long (« elle refuse qu'on les lui coupe » avait dit Malice ) et attaché en une longue natte Une frange lui tombés sur le front de couleur rouge et noir . Elle avait elle aussi maintenant la taille d'Harry et avait ses yeux noisettes qui pétillaient .Elle portait une robe de sorciers rouge sang . Malice avait les cheveux blond elle aussi mais avec des mèches bleus foncés et long comme Luna et Echo . Elle avait un brushing de mèche bleus et blondes entrelacés et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules jusqu'à son mis dos .Ses yeux était toujours bleus Elle portait une robe de sorciers bleu ciel . Neville avait les cheveux blonds et des mèches violettes dans les cheveux qui remontait un peu en pétard sous l'effet de quelque gel . Il avait quelque peu minci et avait une belle taille , il avait la même taille qu'Harry et avait de ce fait un peu rétréci et portait une robe de sorcier violette foncé qui lui seyait à merveille .Il avait lui aussi une boucle d'oreille , et ses yeux était noir d'encre .Drago les regarda et lança en s'engageant vers la sortie de la ruelle :  
  
-Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'a failli attendre bon maintenant on peut y aller !  
  
Il allait sortir du bouclier qu'avait installé Neville pour ne pas qu'on le voit là se métamorphosait lorsqu'Harry l'attrapa par l'épaule .  
  
-Lâche moi Potter ! Vous avez fini votre petit jeu maintenant on y va je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus avec vous  
  
-Mais Draguinet on t'a pas encore métamorphoser !  
  
Drago se recula effrayé tandis que Malice avançait vers lui :  
  
-Jamais je refuse ! Le jour où vous ...Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Luna avait claqué des doigts et il s'était retrouvé métamorphosé en 1 instant Drago avait les cheveux châtains foncés, par contre il avait gardés ses yeux gris et froid .Ses cheveux noirs était relevé quelque peu avec du gel surtout le devant et il avait des mèches blondes .Il avait la même taille qu'Harry et Neville , et portait une robe de sorciers marron foncés et sa figure était toujours aussi pâle et un anneau lui ornait l'oreille lui aussi .Il portait une robe de sorciers grise Il était furieux et semblait prêt à tuer :  
  
-Pourquoi dois je moi aussi me déguiser ?Et de cette façon ?  
  
-Allez ! Quoi ! Je me t'aime bien comme ça et puis c'est pour qu'on arrête de vous appeler par le prénom de vos père .Ne me dis pas que ça ne te dérange pas ?lui lança Echo  
  
-NON !hurla Malefoy  
  
-Allez boude pas et vient ! lui dit Malice en l'entraînant brisant ainsi la barrière et redevenant visibles au yeux de tous suivi d'Harry qui discutait gaiement avec Luna et Neville avec Echo lorsqu'ils entendirent devant un cri de Malefoy . Neville alla voir suivi de Luna , Harry ,et Echo . Il était avec Malice devant une Une de journal : La Gazette du sorcier . Harry fronça les sourcils il n y avait pas de quoi crier !Soudain il tomba sur la date et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise . IL relut la date et demanda à un passant qui était là en le tirant par la manche si c'était le journal du jour . Harry savait parfaitement qu'il devait avoir l'air bizarre avec leur apparence ainsi et leur mine pâle et effrayée :  
  
-Mais bien sûr . Ici est placardé chaque jour la Une de la Gazette ! Et ...HA ! Les 5 adolescents ne bougeait plus , Ils étaient blême et rien de ce que put faire l'Homme aux cheveux bouclés ne put les réveillés il répétait la date inlassablement sans la quitter des yeux ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Songea Harry . Et pourtant si ! Tout pourrais s'expliquer par exemple pourquoi on s'était comportés de manière étrange avec lui ....  
  
-20...20 ans ..en arrière c'est une blague ! Murmura Drago qui lui aussi retrouvés ses esprits petit à petit 


End file.
